


Glowing Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Merman Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman Haru has something to show to Makoto from the deep-diving/fishing village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Niu, because she isn't feeling 100% and I hope this can cheer you up a bit. Feel better soon <3

“It’s right down here,” Haru said, pointing at the dark water and Makoto felt his chest tighten.

“How far down?” he called down from the cliff he was balancing on. He wished it was a better day, that he could see through at least the first few meters of water. Instead, the wind was blowing hard and clouds were gathering above him as the sea sloshed up against the land.

“Maybe six or seven times this?” Haru held his arms wide and Makoto looked down at the water again. _About eight to ten meters,_ he thought, considering. He should be able to do that, his mother did it all the time and much deeper than that too, but he wasn’t sure it was safe. He was as experienced as his mother, hadn’t gone down when the sea was like this. After all, though he enjoyed being in the water, he wasn’t one of the divers. He fished for octopus when he was allowed on the boats, cultured the fields behind the village when he was not.

“I’m not sure I should do this,” he mentioned, though he was already climbing up to put a bit more distance between him and the water. He stopped when he was hunching down on the highest plateau that still gave him a good view of the diving spot, his toes curled around the edge. “The weather…”

He let his voice trail off when he saw the look on Haru’s face. Though his expression wasn’t much different from normal, Makoto could see Haru’s disappointment in the way he looked down at the water and avoided Makoto’s eyes when he turned his face back up.

“Fine, I’ll try.” He straightened out, folded his clothes before placing them on the rocks. The wind was cold on his skin as he tugged at his undergarments, making sure they were tied tight enough so he wouldn’t lose them in the water. The deer leather sheath of his jagged knife was still strapped to calf, just above the ankle, but he checked the fastening anyway. Then he stretched his muscles and looked back over the edge of the cliff.

Haru was looking out to the sea, where the sun was starting to sink into the ocean, the scales on his shoulders glittering as orange light reflected off of them. His tail swished around, peeking up just above the water and slapping down on the small waves from time to time.

Makoto breathed in deep and called out. “You’ll look after me down there, right, Haru?”

“Of course.”

Haru let go of the cliff, swam a little bit further away from the land to give Makoto some space.

“I’ll see you down there!” Makoto shouted, moving his arms to get his heart pumping faster, warming up the inevitable cold. He stepped back. “Here I go!”

 _This is it,_ he thought as he felt the ground fall away beneath his feet. This was what he loved about diving, the wind in his hair and the weightlessness of the drop down to the sea. He angled himself so his fingertips would slice into the water first, break the path for the rest of his body.

He wasn’t sure how deep into the darkness he was when he felt Haru’s fingers close around his wrist and he was being tugged in the opposite direction. This was exhilarating too, the speed at which he could swim when Haru was pulling him.

Suddenly, the little bit of light that had been left drained out of the water around him. Even though he could still feel Haru’s hand on his skin, he started to panic. Haru did know he couldn’t breathe underwater, right? He did realise that he had to go up soon?

Then, the darkness gave way and Makoto felt the water break around his head as they surfaced. Makoto’s hair clung to his forehead and he automatically started treading the water to keep himself upright at the surface while he brushed it back.

“So what is you wanted to…” The words he was about to say got stuck in his throat as he took in the sight around him.

The grotto wasn’t high, the ceiling only about a meter above the water’s surface, but it was big, flowing like a tunnel and rounding around corners Makoto couldn’t see.

And all over the walls and reflected in the water were thousands and thousands of little blue lights, lighting up the darkness like stars on a clear night. _This is what he wanted to show me?_ Makoto wondered, gaping at the sight. The name left his lips before he even realised it.

“Haru…”

“Do you like it?”

“How…” He moved his arms, swam a little closer to the closest wall to get a better look. He moved back as soon as he saw what it was, bumping into Haru who had followed right behind him. “THEY’RE BUGS.”

In an instant, all the lights died down and Makoto let out another scream in terror, completely blind now. He clung onto Haru, not even moving his legs anymore, but letting Haru do the work to keep them above water.

“They stop glowing when you scare them,” he heard Haru’s voice, close to his own face.

“Scare them?” he inquired, his voice still a bit shaky.

“You shouted.” He felt Haru shrug. “They’ll start again in a bit if you keep calm.”

And they did, one by one at first, but then like a wave passing through the grotto. Makoto felt a small breeze on his cheeks and he realised there had to be an opening somewhere further down the tunnel, leading outside.

“It’s so pretty,” he breathed, finally relaxing again, but he didn’t let go of Haru’s shoulders. “Why did you show me?”

“You said you hated not being able to see the stars these past few nights,” Haru answered, his voice soft and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto told him from the bottom of his heart as he stared at the little lights. _THIS is it,_ he corrected his earlier thought.

Swimming with Haru was definitely his favourite thing about diving.

“No problem, Makoto.”


End file.
